The Lynxes
The Lynxes are a Uralican post-grunge band based in Perm', and are the highest-selling all-female act in Uralica and among the highest-selling all-female acts in TOOL. Current Membership *Anneli Jokinen (22 January 1984, Jyväskylä) - vocals *Magdalena "Maggie" Kafelnikova (9 July 1986, Perm') - guitar *Vera Butsayeva (17 October 1985, Izhevsk) - bass *Zsuzsanna Partos (31 May 1988, Győr) - drums History One of the few groups not founded from a church worship team, three of this powerful foursome actually met at Uralikan Yliopisto, at an amateur musicians' convention, in July of 2008. Maggie, Vera, and Zsuzsanna found out they all lived in Perm', even though they weren't in the same district of the city per se. So upon their return home, they began scheduling jam sessions around their respective jobs - Zsuzsanna worked at a Kupriyanov's department store in downtown Perm', Maggie worked for UralTek as a receptionist, and Vera was a teaching assistant at a local high school. They worked hard at what they did musically, and when they felt they had enough material, they did two things - submit demos to two record labels - Bolak Records in Syktyvkar and Detonator Records in Perm', and put an ad in several local, regional, and national newspapers for a singer. The ad was answered by Kirov-based Finnish vocalist Anneli Jokinen, whose powerful, haunting voice won her an instant spot in the band. Taking a "semi-Gothic" approach, she had several lyrics already penned that she felt fit with the band's music, and after trying some of them out, the other three agreed. They were called by Detonator Records to come and do an in-house jam session, and with Jokinen added to the mix, they were well pleased. Deciding on "The Lynxes" as their name (because "like us, lynxes are small, but still badass," according to Maggie), they began working on their first, eponymous record in October of 2008, just after Uralica's constitution had been suspended, and finished in December. The record hit the shelves on 22 December, the exact day of the reconvention of Uralica's constitution. After touring much of TOOL for the first half of 2009, the foursome got back into the studio in July, and set out to record their second album, Watch Your Back, which due to a couple of technical glitches did not come out until the end of October. Discography Full Albums *December 2008 - The Lynxes *October 2009 - Watch Your Back Singles *December 2008 - Everything Is Vanity (from The Lynxes) *February 2009 - Nobody's Servant (from The Lynxes) *May 2009 - Crushed (from The Lynxes) *July 2009 - Fighting For Life (from The Lynxes) *October 2009 - Nonsense (from The Lynxes) *November 2009 - Get Up And Fight (from Watch Your Back) *January 2010 - Suffering In Silence (from Watch Your Back) *March 2010 - Blown To Pieces (from Watch Your Back) Inspirations The band has sought to "do things their own way," however Anneli does admit that Tarja Turunen is a major inspiration of hers. Trivia *Maggie still has a job at UralTek, however she is now an in-house composer of non-symphonic music for UralTek Games. *Anneli is an in-house vocalist for the Permyak Symphony Orchestra, and also plays the flute. *Vera is an admitted "language nerd," speaking nine languages - English, Russian, Finnish, Udmurt, Eastern Mari, Western Mari, Komi, Permyak, and Bashkir - fluently. *Zsuzsanna is notorious for her beauty - she finished third in "The Uralic Gazeteer" magazine's "Uralica's Sexiest Woman" list, behind classical musician Zuzana Nemtsova and Skolt Sami stage and television actress Aleksandra Khrunova. Category:Music In Uralica